Crushes, Friends, and Lovers
by sourgrapesnape24
Summary: George Weasley has a crush on Hermione Granger. Can He win her over during this hectic year, or will Hermione get so caught up in her studies and Dumbledore's Army that she won't notice the red-headed jokester? Set in George's seventh year and Hermione's fifth year.
1. Chapter 1: George's Crush

George Weasley woke up in the morning to his mother knocking on his and his brother Fred's door, telling them breakfast was ready. It had been a quiet week at the Burrow, but the previous night his younger brother Ron's friends had arrived, which guaranteed more noise around the house.

Fred and George were walking out of their room when George saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. He saw Hermione Granger, the girl he had had a crush on since the end of her fourth year, and his sixth year. Fred continued walking, but soon noticed his brother wasn't behind him. George was standing in the bedroom doorway with his face in his hands.

"George, what's going on?" Fred asked concerned for his brother.

"It- it's nothing. You'd laugh at me if I told you…" George said, embarrassed.

"George. You're my brother, and my best friend. I would never laugh at you." Fred reassured his brother.

George sighed and looked from Fred to the floor. "It's Hermione. I haven't been able to get her out of my mind all summer. I've liked her since the end of last year, and… she's here now. I don't know if she likes me, or if she still likes Krum. And also I think Ron likes her. I don't want her to laugh at me if I tell her how I feel…"

"George, look at me." Fred told George. "I would never laugh at you. Hermione is a great girl with an even greater heart. She would respect you for telling her how you feel, and would never in a million years laugh. I don't think she likes Krum anymore, Ron said they had a fight on the last day of school that ruined their friendship. Also, I heard Ron telling Harry how much he likes Lavender Brown, and I know for a fact that she likes him back.

"Now what makes you like her, anyways? I'm not saying anything bad about her; I've just never heard you say why you like her. I'm curious."

"She's so kind. She has a good sense of humor, she's smart, not to mention beautiful. She's just… She's just my dream girl." George said, his check glowing with a hint of red.

Fred shifted his weight, thinking. "Those are good qualities in a girl. How good of friends would you say you are?"

"Honestly, we are friends, of course, but not best friends or even good friends." George replied.

"Well let's fix that," Fred said, pulling George's hand. "Let's go make you a friend."

George smiled at his brother, and then followed him down the stairs to the kitchen where Percy, Ron, Harry, and his bushy haired crush were sitting. He was ready to make a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Mutual Feelings

When George walked into the kitchen, he saw her; Hermione Granger. He felt his heart skip a beat. He slowly walked over to the table, and took the seat opposite of her. She was talking to Ginny, but still noticed him walk in and sit down. She looked over and smiled at him sweetly.

"Good morning, Hermione." George said, giving her his charming Weasley smile.

Hermione blushed. "Good morning, George." She replied.

"Blushing; that's a good sign!" Fred whispered into George's ear. George looked over at his brother and raised his eyebrows, giving him a smile.

Over breakfast, Fred and George talked to each other about ideas for pranks, while Harry and Ron talked Quidditch. Ginny and Hermione were talking about the classes that they would be taking next year, while Percy kept to himself reading a book. While they didn't talk much, Hermione and George kept eyeing each other, smiling slightly as they did.

Once breakfast was over, Fred and George asked Ron and Harry if they would like to play some Quidditch later. Of course, they agreed.

"Do you guys want to play, too?" George asked Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny was all for it. "Do you want to, Hermione? It'll be fun!" she asked eagerly.

Hermione looked from Ginny to George. "Sure, it sounds like fun." She said, her eyes never leaving George's.

"See you then." George said as the girls walked away. Fred and George then retreated into their room to work on some merchandise to sell in their soon-to-be joke shop.

Meanwhile, Ginny had a few questions to ask Hermione.

"Hermione, what's going on with you and George?" Ginny asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"What? Oh nothing…" Hermione said dismissively.

"Hermione. Don't act like that. Do you guys have a secret or something? You don't like him do you?" Ginny pressed.

"What? George? No…" Hermione said, blushing. She looked from Ginny to the floor.

"Oh my! You do like him! Does he know?" Ginny asked excitedly. "You two would be so cute!"

"No, I don't like him." Hermione protested.

"Hermione. Mum keeps stash of Veritaserum around for when she thinks we're lying to her and I know where it is. I'm not afraid to use it, Mione. Now Do you like him or not? Like I don't know the answer…" Ginny said smiling.

"Okay, maybe a little…" Hermione confessed, blushing deeper than ever.

"Awww! Hermione and George! You two would be perfect! If you don't mind me asking, what makes you like him?"

Hermione looked at the ground, smiling. "He has the prettiest blue eyes, the best sense of humor, and he's always so kind… I used to think he was stupid, but… I don't know… I just feel like I belong with him."

"Aww, Mione!" Ginny said, hugging Hermione. "Lots of people think he's stupid. But he is pretty funny. I'll see what I can do to get you guys together. Now go hang out with Ron and Harry, they're waiting for you in Ron's room." Ginny told Hermione with a wink.

"Thanks, Ginny."

"No problem, Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3: Quidditch

Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were gathered outside in front of the burrow. They were ready for a good game of three-on-three Quidditch.

"First thing we need to do is divide into teams." Ron said. "Harry should be team captain of one team, and who wants to be captain of the other?"

Everybody looked around at each other, trying to decide. Ginny then spoke up with her suggestion. "What about George? He's awesome at Quidditch," she said.

"Hey, I'm pretty good too!" Fred said, defending himself.

"Oh, shut up Fred. You were captain last time we played." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "All right Harry, George. Pick your team mates."

"Okay, lets see… I pick Ron." Harry said, eyeing his best friend. Ron quickly walked over to Harry and high-fived him.

"Have you ever played Quidditch, Hermione?" George asked, smiling kindly at her.

"I have a basic idea what's going on. I've watched the matches at school, but I'm not totally sure of the rules, though." Hermione explained.

"Okay. Come be on my team and I can help you. I know a thing or two about Quidditch, considering I play beater on the team." George said, winking at Hermione. She laughed and walked over to George. Both of them were blushing madly. She looked over at Ginny, and he looked over at Fred. Both Ginny and Fred smiled and winked.

"Ginny, come be on my team. I'd feel oh so terrible breaking up the inseparable duo." Harry said, laughing.

"Hey, that is a crime you know!" Fred said, playing along with Harry.

Once the teams were together, they discussed the game play for Hermione and chose who was going to play which positions. On Harry's team, Ron was keeper and Harry and Ginny were chasers. On George's team, Fred and George were chasers and Hermione was the keeper. This would make it easier for her, being it was her first time playing. Once all this was finished, the young wizards were ready to play.

"Hey George? I have a bit of a problem." Hermione said.

George looked over at his brown-eyed-crush in concern. "What is it?" He asked gently.

Hermione giggled. "I don't have a broom."

George laughed. "Wow, I am so stupid! Hold on a minute, I'll go get Bill's old broom out of the shed." He said, jogging over to the shed.

While Ron and Harry were talking, Ginny approached her older brother.

"Fred, have you noticed the way George and Hermione are acting?" she asked, a sly smile on her lips.

"Yeah, George is totally taken with Hermione. Have you talked to Hermione? It seems to me that she's into George." Fred responded with a similar smile on his face.

"Oh, definitely. She totally likes George. Should we team up and make them a couple?" Ginny asked.

"I like the way you think," Fred said, raising his eyebrows. "Yes, we should. However it'll take a bit of time. We can't rush this. It'll be at least the first Hogsmeade visit before they're officially together. If they take it too fast, it might not end well." George informed his sister.

"True. Well, let's see what we can do." Ginny said. They shook hands, and retreated for their own teams.

George returned with the broom for Hermione. "It's not the best broom in the world, but it should work just fine for a game of three-on-three Quidditch." George told Hermione. "So, are you all ready?"

Everyone said "Yes", and with that, all six wizards were up in the air passing the Quaffle back and forth trying to score.

When George was on the Hermione's end of the makeshift Quidditch field, he would whisper tips to her to help her keep the other team from scoring. He was happily surprised to see how well she was doing.

He flew by as she was blocking a shot that Harry made; he called out "Doing great, Mione!" He flew by too quickly to notice the brilliant shade of pink that her cheeks had turned.

An hour and a half later, Mrs. Weasley was calling the six wizards inside for dinner, thus ending the match. It was a very close match. George's team had one hundred-thirty points, and Harry's had one hundred-sixty. All in all, it was a very well played game.

As they were walking inside, George walked to Hermione's side, and said, "Hey, great job! That was brilliant for a first time playing."

"Thanks. We lost, though." Hermione said, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry."

George laughed. "Why are you sorry? You've never played before! I honestly didn't expect you to play that well."

Hermione looked up at George and smiled. "Thank you."

Once in the kitchen, George sat down next to Fred. And, surprisingly to George, Hermione sat down across from him.

Everybody ate the chicken and potatoes greedily. After all, Quidditch is not an easy game to play. While eating, Hermione questioned George about being a Beater.

"Is it hard to play Beater?" Hermione asked.

George looked up from his food. "Well, sometimes. When the Bludgers target the other team's players, it's easy. You really don't have to do anything. But when they go after your team's players, it can get a little hectic trying to keep them away. That's why there's two Beaters, to make the job a bit easier." George explained.

After eating their dinner and more talk about Quidditch; the different positions and different types of brooms, Mrs. Weasley brought out a pudding that she made.

While eating the delicious pudding, George had a thought.

"Hey, Hermione, you were pretty good as Keeper today. Why don't you practice more and try out for Gryffindor's team?" George asked. They did need a new Keeper, but that wasn't the main reason why he was asking. If she was on the team, that would mean that she would be at practice with him, which would give him more time with her.

Hermione smiled, but she had a sad look in her brown eyes. "George, I'd love to, but I really need to focus on my school work with the OWL's coming up."

George felt disappointed, but tried not to show it too much. "Oh, that's alright. I understand. Would you still want to play for fun sometime?"

"I'd love that." Hermione replied.

After the pudding was all gone, Hermione looked at her watch. "It's getting late, and I'm pretty tired so I think I'll go upstairs to bed. I'll see you tomorrow George."

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Goodnight." George replied.

Hermione bid goodnight to everyone and headed upstairs. George hadn't felt this happy in a long time. He had a successful day with Hermione, and could feel a very strong friendship forming.

Hermione was so happy she could sing. She was able to talk to George and he seemed to genuinely enjoy talking back to her. She felt a good friendship forming. And after a while, perhaps something more.


End file.
